Along the Way
by Koyuki
Summary: Tohru wants to start a garden. Yuki wants to help. Because growing plants takes a lot more than just a little water and sunshine. Yukiru


A/N: Before I start ANYTHING, I want to say that I dislike this couple. With a passion. No, I do not hate them, individually and as a couple. In fact, Yuki is one of my favorite bishies. But I don't think they look good together. And I'm a yaoi fangirl. It's in my nature to love to see two cute guys together.  
  
But since this was on my mind and would probably work as a fanfic, I thought I probably should write one het Furuba fic before I start pouring out the shounen-ai. So I've decided to write it.  
  
Um... I guess I should also say that this is my first Furuba fic.  
  
Just a side note, I'll probably never be inspired to write another "Yukiru" fic, because I don't like them. However, I do have another (LONG) Furuba (writing) project in mind, so they MAY end up as a couple... out of like 10 million other possible pairings.  
  
Pairing: Yuki x Tohru (though it's more hinting than an actual pairing)  
  
Warnings: Het, disgustingly cutely fluff, fluffy het, no yaoi or shounen-ai... you get it yet? And I think Tohru might be SLIGHTLY occ.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket, Kyou and Yuki would be making out as much as they fight, so you get the idea.  
  
Additional Notes: I write "Sohma" as Souma because it's more convenient for me to type. I also think that Sohma looks almost unnatural and it's annoying to type. I'm keeping "Touru"'s name as Tohru because no one seems to know who Touru is if I write her name that way.  
  
------  
  
Along the Way  
  
------  
  
"Souma-kun."  
  
Yuki turned his violet eyes away from his latest garden project and looked upward to face the direction of the voice that called to him.  
  
A small smile played on his lips as his eyes met his unexpected visitor's.  
  
"Honda-kun," he greeted her.  
  
After standing up and brushing the soil off of his work clothes, Yuki then turned to Tohru, the smile still gracing his features.  
  
"Is there something you need?"  
  
Slightly flushing, Tohru nodded quickly, but did not seem willing to answer.  
  
Cocking his head slightly to the left, curious, he continued, "Yes, Honda-kun?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation while turning even redder, Tohru blurted out something along the lines of: "Iwannastartagarden!"  
  
Forced back slightly, surprised by the outburst, Yuki regained his composure and his gentle smile once again reappeared on his face.  
  
Wanting to make sure he heard correctly, Yuki calmly inquired, "You would like to start a garden?"  
  
Tohru once again nodded, still blushing, though not as deeply as before, also startled by her unexpected outburst.  
  
Yuki blinked once before replying. "Honda-kun, I could plant them if there's any vegetable you needed to grow--"  
  
"No!" Tohru interrupted Yuki, then blushed again for her second outburst. "I mean, I'm sure you could, Souma-kun, but I want to grow flowers." She smiled sweetly at Yuki before continuing. "I want to know that I could help create such beauty."  
  
Yuki nodded, understanding, and Tohru started again. "So, I was wondering if you could give me a plot of your land so I could do so."  
  
Yuki gave Tohru another one of his sweet smiles, and replied, "Of course, Honda-kun."  
  
Tohru thanked Yuki and informed him she'd be there to start the next morning.  
  
------  
  
The next morning, Tohru was up earlier than usual, so that she could get a start on her garden and still be able to server breakfast on schedule.  
  
She was surprised to find on her arrival of the "secret base", that Yuki was already there, sitting on the ground and tending to his plants.  
  
This would've been extremely unusual for anyone else, considering Tohru was almost always the first one up, but for Yuki... Well, let's just say it was SO out of character for him that Tohru was worried that perhaps aliens had kidnapped the real Yuki and substituted this "fake" one for him.  
  
"Good morning, Honda-kun!" a slightly too cheerful, and obviously wide-awake, Yuki greeted her.  
  
After being slightly stunned and confused that Yuki was even up, Tohru returned his greeting. "Good morning, Souma-kun."  
  
Slightly unsure, Tohru asked, "What are you doing up so early in the morning? It's unlike you."  
  
"I thought you might need some help with your new garden, Honda-kun, so I woke up early to help you."  
  
Tohru nodded, still in a daze. "Thank you." Bowing slightly, she continued. "I'm sorry if it's an inconvenience to you. You don't need to help me."  
  
Yuki smiled. "Not at all. Do you have an ideas or plans for your garden yet?"  
  
Tohru then realized that she DID indeed need Yuki's help. After all, she knew relatively little about gardening other than the few books she'd scanned through. "Uh..."  
  
"Shall we head to a nursery, then? [1] There were some supplies I needed to pick up, and you can choose some plants and gardening tools while we're there."  
  
Yuki stood up and brushed himself off slightly before offering a hand to Tohru. Showing her the way, Yuki held it until they reached the nursery.  
  
------  
  
"Wow. This is a lot of stuff," Tohru commented on her way back from the nursery, only caring a brown bag. The sun was rising as they headed back to Shigure's house, just in time for Tohru to make breakfast. [2]  
  
Yuki nodded, holding the rest of Tohru's new gardening equipment, as well as a few of his own supplies. "You'll need all of it, though."  
  
Tohru smiled. "I wonder how they will turn out."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be very beautiful. After all, you're tending to them, Honda-kun," Yuki replied, and then silently added, but not more so than yourself.  
  
Tohru flushed.  
  
Yuki gave one of his very rare smiles. "But you have a work hard to make sure," he continued and began to explain some of the tasks to Tohru.  
  
Tohru nodded and listened. After Yuki finished his small speech, blushing, Tohru questioned, "But you'll be there to help, me, won't you, Souma-kun?"  
  
Yuki also reddened slightly, but then reverted back to his calm state. "Of course, Honda-kun," he smiled, "I'll be sure to help you along the way."  
  
owari  
  
------  
  
[1] - If I remember correctly, the place where you buy flower seeds and stuff is called a flower nursery.  
  
[2] - I'm not sure when nurseries are open, but I somehow doubt they're open before sunrise. X.x However, for the sake of this fanfic, please pretend they are.  
  
A/N: Okay... that was horribly sappy and cute. Now I must go die a horrible death and then wash my hands... and then write some shounen-ai.  
  
I hope my het-writing skills haven't died yet.  
  
Please review? 


End file.
